


De sentimientos y pasos de baile

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius y Remus, un baile y tal vez algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De sentimientos y pasos de baile

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía cuando Remus Lupin atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda. El fuego que ardía suavemente en la chimenea apenas lograba iluminar un par de butacas y los primeros peldaños de la escalera que conducía a la habitación de los chicos, pero Remus no le prestó ninguna atención; pasó completamente de largo subiendo como un vendaval hacia el dormitorio, despotricando en voz baja mientras se sacaba de encima la túnica de gala de segunda mano que llevaba puesta.

\- ¡Ese baile es una mierda! –vociferó entrando en la habitación al tiempo que arrojaba la túnica sobre la cama.

Con el pelo castaño alborotado por la rudeza con la que se había sacado la túnica, con los bajos de su blanca camisa llenos de arrugas y completamente fuera del pantalón por el feroz jaloneo que había dado a la prenda, con los ojos dorados resistiéndose a las lágrimas que siempre llegan con la ira, y con la respiración alterada a causa de su febril enojo Remus se dirigió hacia una de las altas ventanas y la abrió de un tirón en busca de aire fresco mientras con la voz cargada de resentimiento murmuraba para sí mismo:

\- Eres un imbécil, Lupin. Un completo y absoluto imbécil ¿Cómo pudiste creer que él se fijaría en ti cuando tiene a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a sus pies?... ¡Iluso!

Remus tembló cuando el frío de la noche se coló por la ventana. La imagen de Sirius rodeado de admiradoras hacía que su sangre hirviera de furia y celos pero a la vez dejaba un profundo dolor en su corazón. En un intento por olvidar el mal rato que había pasado durante el baile, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el aire nocturno que estaba impregnado de lilas y lluvia. Después de varios minutos su respiración volvió a la normalidad; entonces el joven licántropo se acomodó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y clavó su mirada ámbar dorado en la bella luna menguante que dominaba el cielo pero pronto se arrepintió de haber fijado su atención en ella. Mirarla había traído a su mente el recuerdo de la ultima luna llena… el recuerdo de lo maravillosamente bien que se había sentido al despertar después de la transformación y ver que Sirius lo había cobijado con su propia capa y se había quedado dormido a su lado envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

\- No debo pensar en eso –musitó Remus cuando fue consciente de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al evocar ese recuerdo- Él cuida de mí porque soy su amigo… él solo piensa en mí como un amigo.

Remus repetía esa frase una y otra vez obligándose a pensar que, aunque él estuviera perdidamente enamorado del animago, este nunca correspondería su amor. Pero sus fuertes sentimientos hacia Sirius se sobreponían a su razón y lo traicionaban trayendo a su mente esas provocadoras sonrisas que el chico de ojos grises le obsequiaba, o las intensas miradas que Black le dedicaba en medio de la clase o mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca y que Remus había sorprendido mas de una vez. O aquellos constantes roces casuales entre ellos que, Remus juraría, eran provocados por el propio Sirius... las palmadas en la espalda, los cálidos abrazos, el suave roce de los dedos de Sirius sobre los suyos cuando él le pasaba la bandeja de bollitos durante el desayuno, el embriagante vaho de su aliento cerca de su cuello cuando Black se acercaba para murmurarle alguna corrección en su manera de blandir la varita durante la clase de transformaciones… ¡Merlín, cómo disfrutaba de esos contactos!

Y encima estaban también las noches de luna llena, esas noches que durante años habían sido solitarias y dolorosas para él se habían convertido en algo soportable y hasta divertido gracias a la compañía de sus amigos… particularmente gracias a la compañía y cuidados que Sirius le dedicaba.

\- ¿Por qué, Sirius?... ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? –se preguntó el castaño mirando hacia la noche- ¿Acaso tú…?

Pero sus cavilaciones pronto se vieron interrumpidas por la música que comenzaba a sonar de nuevo en el Gran Comedor y que llegaba hasta lo alto de la torre. Remus se incorporó y se alejó un poco del alfeizar, estaba apunto de cerrar la ventana para evitar imaginar a Sirius bailando con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente cuando la voz del animago lo sorprendió haciendo que se girara hacia la puerta.

\- Remus ¡¿qué estas haciendo aquí?! Te he buscado por todos lados –dijo Black acercándose a él con la esplendida capa de su lujosa túnica de gala ondeando a su espalda- Deberías estar disfrutando conmigo de la fiesta en el Gran Comedor…

\- Esas fiestas me aburren, Sirius –mintió Remus haciendo un esfuerzo por borrar de su mente la imagen que las palabras 'disfrutando conmigo' le había provocado pues su idea de disfrutar con Sirius se había vuelto de pronto muy intensa, tanto que tuvo que volver la cabeza para no mirar a su amigo.

Sirius, sin sospechar lo que sus palabras estaban causando en Remus, lo sujetó suavemente por los hombros tratando de que lo mirara y dijo:

\- Tú no te aburres, Remus, eres demasiado listo para eso. A ti te pasa algo más y no...

\- Déjalo, Sirius. Yo estoy bien –lo cortó el prefecto soltándose bruscamente de él para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la ventana. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Sirius se sorprendió ante esta reacción pues Remus no solía rechazarlo de esa manera. Siempre que él se mostraba preocupado por el castaño, este parecía sentirse agradecido, incluso halagado. Siempre que lo tocaba o lo rozaba casualmente Sirius había percibido con mucho agrado que Remus parecía disfrutar de esos contactos y algunas veces había estado bastante seguro de que Remus buscaba, cada vez con mayor empeño pero con toda la discreción de que era capaz, que esos acercamientos entre ellos se repitieran.

Sin embargo ahora algo extraño le ocurría y él no sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la mente del licántropo pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Ya se estaba cansando de esperar que Remus dejara de mirarlo como un amigo, era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Decidido levantó la vista para mirarlo y lo vio de pie ante la ventana, segundos después lo vio estirar el brazo para tratar de cerrarla, así que lo siguió hasta el alfeizar y se recargó sobre el mismo para evitar que el castaño pudiera cerrar la ventana.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando Remus iba a protestar- ¿Acaso te molesta la música, Moony?

Remus no sabía qué decir. La intensa mirada con la que Sirius lo evaluaba lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y solo se limito a responder:

\- Claro que no.

\- Entonces estoy seguro que tu problema es otro -continuo Sirius con una ligera sonrisa cargada de malicia- pero eso tiene remedio.

El prefecto lo miró confundido. Sirius se apartó un poco del alfeizar y se acercó a él acentuando aun mas esa sonrisa que no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

\- Sirius ¿qué estas haciendo? –preguntó el castaño al sentir que la cálida mano del animago envolvía la suya.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago, Rem?

Con la mano libre el animago lo sujetó firme pero suavemente obligándolo a pegarse a él. Sirius había empezado a moverse lenta y cadenciosamente al compás de la música mientras clavaba sus brillantes ojos grises en él.

\- No pienses, Rem. Solo siente la música y déjate llevar –susurró Black al oído del licántropo aferrándose a él con suavidad.

Y Remus se dejó llevar porque no podía pensar. Sirius estaba tan cerca y lo miraba tan intensamente que no podía pensar, pero aun así murmuró:

\- No juegues conmigo, Sirius. Por favor, no juegues conmigo…

\- No lo hago, Rem –respondió Sirius en un murmullo sin dejar de mirarlo- Jamás lo haría... ¿Es que no lo ves?

El joven prefecto se estremeció al perderse en la mirada gris. Un deseo ardiente bailaba en aquellas pupilas de plata, un deseo que hizo que Sirius murmurara _Acércate más y bésame. Piérdete conmigo y ámame, Remus_...

Entonces ocurrió. Remus, atraído por esa intensa mirada y con el eco de aquellas palabras resonando en sus oídos, se acercó y sin pensarlo más lo besó.

Atrás habían quedado los roces casuales y las vagas insinuaciones, ahora estaban enredándose uno en el otro, besándose y devorándose lentamente mientras bailaban al compás de una música lejana. Sabían que después de ese beso no habría necesidad de palabras ni explicaciones, sabían que después de ese beso la música seguiría sonando y ellos solo tendrían que dejarse arrastrar por ella.

FIN.


End file.
